1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and more specifically to a fuel supply arrangement therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a commonly sought goal to be able to operate an internal combustion engine in a manner which suppress noxious emissions, produces high power and achieve good fuel economy. It is also desired to maintain these characteristics during acceleration and other transient modes of operation.
In order to control the air-fuel ratio with the above objects in mind, previously proposed arrangements have used air flow meters to determine the amount of air being inducted into the engine. However, these arrangements have failed to effect calculations which take into account the volume of the section of the induction passage located between the source of fuel (viz., fuel injector) and the air flow sensor and in particular have not made wall flow corrections.
Accordingly, during transitory modes of operation a dely in the injection characteristics required for the instant operating conditions has occurred and deteriorated engine response and performance.